


Morrigan and the Well of Sorrows

by RavenCall70



Series: Tales from Skyhold [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Choices, Comfort, Difficult Decisions, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: After returning to Skyhold from the Arbour Wilds, Dorian is worried about the Well of Sorrows





	Morrigan and the Well of Sorrows

We caught up with Morrigan and Abelas at the top of a flight of magical stairs which formed into being as soon as Abelas had climbed them.

Morrigan argued with Abelas over destroying the Well before he conceded her point and left us to our choice. Morrigan argued for her using the Well given her knowledge of the ancient elves and her desire to preserve any connection to Thedas' history. 

I didn't like what Abelas had said, nor the warning we'd come across when we'd entered the temple. There was a price to be paid for taking the knowledge of the Well. Morrigan was an unknowable woman. Though she was helping us, it was impossible not to realize she also had her own agenda. 

I asked my companions their thoughts on the matter and though they were honest, their answers didn't help much. I had to make a choice, a relatively blind choice as it was, but we were running out of time. Sighing heavily, not knowing if it was wise or ignorant, I stepped aside and let Morrigan drink from the Well.

Ten minutes later, after an impressive display of smoke and an unmistakable surge of magical energy, Morrigan was back on her feet muttering elven words and phrases. Corypheus appeared across the courtyard then and she activated the eluvian, yelling for us to run. 

Safely returned to Skyhold, my companions left muttering about strange shit and ancient secrets. I was too keyed up by what had just happened, but in no mood to socialize so I headed for my quarters to clear my head. 

\----xxx----

Dorian paced the floor of the library, trailing his hand on the rotunda railing as he did. He supposed he could walk the entire circle of the room, but didn't feel like going around the others present on the library floor.

He couldn't get what Abelas had said out of his thoughts. The implications alone were enough to rewrite known history, specifically that which Tevinter was founded on. Yet that wasn't the only thing weighing heavy on his mind. It was the Well of Sorrows and Nathaniel's decision to let Morrigan drink from it.

Of all the things the Inquisitor had been forced to make a choice about, this one bothered him.

When he'd joined the Inquisition he'd known his motives would be highly suspect. That awareness was heightened after the Inquisitor had used his status to retrieve his amulet. He'd already heard the whispers suggesting he was having an undue influence on the man's decisions and had been upset by the gesture.

Since then, he grown to understand Nathaniel better and hadn't given it another thought, until now. A Well, containing ages of lost elvhen history and unimaginable secrets had passed to Morrigan, a known Witch of the Wilds and Empress Celene's occult advisor. 

Nathaniel had asked for everyone's opinion on what he should do. Varric hadn't known what to do with the Well. Solas had said they couldn't leave it for Corypheus, yet he would not drink nor did he think Morrigan should. His own answer had been purely selfish as he did not want to lose Nathaniel to a Well with an unknown price to be paid. 

"You continue to walk back and forth like that, you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Leliana teased, passing him on her way up to the rookery.

"I'm... thinking." 

"Yes. I can see that. Though you might accomplish more if you were to just talk to him."

"I... " He was about to argue he had nothing to talk about but thought better of it. "Very well." 

"He's in his quarters." She said helpfully, smirking as he left the library. 

\----xxx----

He made his way through the grand hall, surprised Nathaniel hadn't gone straight to the War Room after leaving the Arbour Wilds. He closed the door to the Inquisitor's private room and latched it behind him. 

As he climbed the stairs, he realized he hadn't yet figured out what he wanted to say. He entered the room where the Inquisitor was sitting quietly in front of his roaring fireplace. He looked to be far away, lost in thought. His shoulders were hunched as if he could hardly bear the weight on his shoulders. Dorian had seen him troubled before, but never had he seen the tiredness or the worn-out, dejected look he saw there now.

"Amatus?" He said quietly, waiting for Nathaniel to look at him. "Are you all right?"

The distance in Nathaniel's eyes scared him as he met his eyes. It made his breath catch and his chest tighten.

"Dorian." He said, the tiredness in his voice matching his posture. 

"Amatus." He repeated, going to his knees before him and taking his hands in his. "What's wrong?"

"Did I do the right thing Dorian?"

"With what amatus?" He asked, unsettled by the insecurity in Nathaniel's voice.

"With the Well. Did I do the right thing letting Morrigan have it?"

"I don't understand amatus. You think you made a mistake?"

"I don't know. The Well contained unimaginable secret knowledge. I know Morrigan will help us, but what about after? What might she do with knowledge and power like that?"

"I realize what you're saying, but what Morrigan does after we deal with Corypheus isn't your burden to bear."

"How can you say that? I let her drink. It was me who gave her that power."

"Amatus." Dorian whispered, cupping his face on his hands and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "You did the best you could in a very tense situation. And you didn't give her anything. It was Abelas who allowed us to reach the Well. If there's any burden to carry, he shares it with you. As do all of us who were there with you."

"So you're saying I should let it go?"

Dorian smiled. "I'm saying your burden is already heavy enough. Stop adding to it and second-guessing yourself."

Nathaniel smiled, pulling Dorian to him in a warm embrace. "Thank you Dorian. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm sure you'd think of something." He said, drawing him to his feet.

Nathaniel shook his head. "No Dorian I wouldn't, but we can talk about that later. What are you doing here? I expected you to head to the tavern or the library after we got back."

Dorian stepped away, his eyes clouding as he remembered his earlier concern. "Nothing escapes your notice does it?"

"Sometimes it does." Nathaniel replied, hesitating. "Well?"

"It seems silly now given what you just told me."

"What? You mean about the Well?"

He turned back to face him, not quite meeting Nathaniel's eyes. "I was curious. What made you decide to let Morrigan drink from the Well?"

Nathaniel gaped at him. "Are you kidding me? Why do you want to know that? I thought you agreed with me."

"I do amatus... I just..." Dorian couldn't finish his sentence. 

Nathaniel crossed the room to him and gathered him in his arms. "I let Morrigan drink because you didn't want me to."

"Kaffas."Dorian whispered. "It's as I thought."

"No Dorian, it isn't. I know I didn't sound convinced earlier, but you weren't the only reason. Just the most important one."

"I... " Dorian blinked, surprised by the weight that lifted from his shoulders as he heard Nathaniel's words.

"I let Morrigan drink because Solas refused it. That bothered me. And Varric didn't think I should. But most of all I didn't want to hurt you, and the thought of being tied to the will of a dead elven goddess did not sound appealing. The mark is enough of a burden and I didn't want to risk adding to it."

"You really mean that don't you?" Dorian sighed in awe.

Nathaniel squeezed him tight and then frowned. "Of course I do. Wait. This isn't about undue influence is it?"

Dorian flushed pink.

Nathaniel laughed, capturing his lips with his own in a happy kiss. "Oh Dorian, you are so precious to me. I love how you worry so, but never think your influence on me is anything but positive. Without you I never could have made it this far."

"Amatus really."

"Yes really Dorian. You're the one who makes me get up every morning. You're the one who inspires me to keep going every day. The thought of holding you at the end of each mission we do is what I look forward to the moment we start the day. You're my rock, my safe place and all I will ever need to make me feel safe. You're home to me Dorian. Never doubt how important you are to me."

Dorian felt tears in his eyes. His heart so full and constricted it felt as though he couldn't breathe. But the dam broke as Nathaniel drew him into his arms, kissing his tears away as he made soft cooing noises to calm him. 

"I don't deserve you amatus." He whispered brokenly. 

"Nonsense my heart." Nathaniel chided. "You are the most passionate man with the purest heart I've ever met. I cannot thank the Maker enough for bringing you to me."

Nathaniel continued to kiss him as his hands moved across his chest to remove Dorian's armour. The top fell to the floor at their feet and his breathing became more laboured. 

"Amatus... as much as I'm enjoying this, shouldn't you be in the war room now giving your report?"

Nathaniel slid a tongue behind Dorian's ear as he sucked gently at his earlobe. "Mmm no. It will take a while for our forces to return from the Arbour Wilds. We have time."

"But..." He croaked as his lover nibbled and kissed his way across his collarbone drawing shivers from him.

"Shut up and kiss me Dorian." Nathaniel whispered, his lips hovering over his.

"Now there's an order I can get behind." He teased, pressing his lips to his lover's eager ones. "Such insolence. I like it."


End file.
